Do you wanna go to Wicked?
by OperationElsanna
Summary: Elsa takes Anna to go see Wicked in this modern AU. Contains Elsanna. Obviously. Ice Goddess


"Are you ready yet?!"

Anna called up to her sister. It had been over an hour.

_It's just some silly musical. What is taking her so long?_

Anna was growing impatient. Foot taping. Keys swinging in hand. Finally her sister appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Woah, you look _hot" _Anna's eyes were locked on Elsa. She wore a shimmering leather black dress. Her hair was curled and not in a braid for once. Her makeup was simple and daring, with eyeliner sharp enough to kill someone. She was the definition of fierce. Elsa blushed and made a small smile at her sister.

"Thank you. You look good too."

_Uhh yeah right els. I'm wearing jeans and a flannel. _

"Yeah sure." Anna rolled her eyes at the blonde.

"So you finally ready Els?" The older sister nodded her head eagerly.

They took Anna's jeep.

"So why is this play so important to you?" Anna kept her eyes on the road but couldn't help herself from glancing over every few seconds to take in her sisters beauty. Elsa looked down at her lap and held her hands together.

"It's a musical...but I just feel like I can connect to Elphaba a good amount. She reminds me of myself."

Elsa's voice was soft.

_Well this Elphaba must be pretty hot to be like you. _

"It must be absolutely amazing then if you love it so much." Anna smiled at her sister genuinely.

Elsa took one of Anna's hands from the wheel and held it in her own.

"Thank you for going. I know that normally you wouldn't wanna go to something like this, it means a lot to me." Anna squeezed Elsa's hand and brought it to her lips then held her hand in her lap as she drove.

"Elsa I would do anything for you."

When they finally got to the theatre the line was huge. Luckily Elsa comes to this theatre frequently and has made friends with some of the employees. While waiting in line Elsa spots a familiar security guard.

"Kristoff!"

Hearing his name the man spends around. A huge smile on his face when he sees his friend.

"Hey Els! Back so soon? You were here only a week ago!"

Elsa just giggled. Anna wasn't so amused with such a charming man making her sister so giddy. Anna just glared.

"I am taking my sister to see Wicked!" Elsa grabbed her sisters hand and pulled her closer so that she could shake Kristoff's hand. He held out his hand, Anna not wanting to let go of her sister didn't grab it. He pulled her into an awkward hug instead.

"Nice to meet you, you will love it! But hey let me get you guys inside. Already bought your tickets I assume Elsa?"

The blonde nodded at the man.

"Good then right this way ladies!"

Elsa pulls on her sister's hand and the two follow Kristoff.

He goes to the box office.

"Elsa has Two tickets Kai." The clerk smirks at Elsa and then whispers something into Kristoffs ear.

"Oh well lucky them!"

The clerk hands Kristoff two tickets.

"Thanks Kai. Alright let me walk you to your seats!"

He guides the two into the theatre and up to the balcony seats.

"Uhh Kristoff are you sure these are my seats? These are the best you guys have, I bought nose bleed seats."

Kristoff smirked at the confused blonde.

"well since you are such a regular the big boss exchanged your seats for these babies! Our treat!"

Anna had never been to a play or musical but even she knew this was a big deal. Broadway is exspensive already but top notch broadway is insane.

"Oh my Kristoff thank you so much!" She let go of Anna to pull the man into an embrace.

"Hey anything for a friend!"

Anna could feel the tension roll off of her.

_That's right she's only a friend!_

Now that the strapping young man was no longer a threat Anna felt open to embrace him as well.

"Thank you so much!"

He smiled at the new warmth the red head showed him.

"I gotta get back to work, you kids have fun!"

The two sisters took their seats as Kristoff exited around the corner.

"Oh Elsa this is amazing! The dragon is so cool over the stage!" Elsa just smiled at her energetic sister as she took in the beautiful auditorium.

As Anna continued rambling on about the various decor Elsa couldn't help herself from getting lost in her own thoughts.

_This girl is so amazing, and so happy with me. How could this be wrong? I love her. _

"...oh my god and look at that flute it's huge it must be a ba-"

Anna was cut off mid sentence. Elsa puller her face into her own and kissed the red head. Anna's lips felt like silk and she tasted like heaven. Elsa lightly bit Anna's bottom lip as she pulled away.

"Shut up, the shows starting." Elsa giggled through her words and Anna's face was stuck in a huge grin. A second later Anna kissed Elsa on the cheek and watched the blonde turned redder than a glowing ember.

"Okay Els"

The lights dim and as the show begins Elsa grabs Anna's hands and holds it in her lap.

* * *

_**Intermission**_

* * *

"ELSA. THIS IS SO COOL!"

Elsa just laughs at her sister who is just about jumping up and down in the lobby of the theatre.

"The dragon MOVED! An Galinda is so cute! Oh my god. You totally remind me of Elphaba! ELSA DID YOU SEE THE DRAGON?"

People around the pair give Anna strange looks. Elsa cannot control her roar of laughter.

"Yes, Anna I saw the Dragon. I'm glad you are liking it so far!" Anna calms down a bit and smiles gently at her sister.

"I love it. This so great. Thank you for taking me! I am gonna buy you something." Anna gestures to a nearby merchandise stand full of trinkets of all kinds.

"Oh you don't have to!"

"Elsa I _want _to! So let me!"

Elsa eyes her sister warily. With a half smile and a small sigh she gives in to the eager red head.

"Oh alright, but you pick. I am going back up to our seats."

Elsa heads away and Anna goes up to the counter.

"What can I get you cutie?" The man at the counter smiles and winks at Anna.

_Eww. Go away. _

"uhhhh I think I want that." Anna points to a snow globe, inside Elphaba and Galinda are holding hands and smiling at each other, it's rather empty besides the two characters.

"Alright, it's a tad boring, but whatever hun. That'll be 50 bucks!"

"What?! that is so expensive!" Anna's face is devastated.

_I don't have that kind of cash. There's no way it's that much. _

Noticing a upset Anna, Kristoff comes to the scene.

"Hey is everything okay here?" He looks between the cashier and Anna.

"Yeah, just i don't have 50 bucks for that snow globe." Anna pouts and points at the merchandise.

Confused Kristoff looks to the cashier.

"50? No, Hans it's half off day today!"

The cashier, Hans, gulps and gives an awkward chuckle.

"Oh right, 25 bucks."

Kristoff just glares at the man.

"Oh okay I can afford that." Anna buys the item and her and Kristoff leave the cashier with a upset pout on his face.

"Sorry about him, he's a giant jerk. But hey enjoy the rest of the show Anna! I am going home but tell Elsa I said night!"

"Will do Kristoff! Thanks for dealing with the creep!"

The two smile and go their separate ways.

As Anna reaches her seat the show is already starting again.

"What took you so long?" Elsa whispers to Anna as she sits down.

"Getting you gift! Jeez, pushy!"

Elsa smiles at the girl and Anna re intertwines their hands for the remainder of the show.

* * *

_**After The show**_

* * *

Anna is completely stone faced and quiet as the two exit the theatre.

Elsa tries to start a conversation but each time Anna is to lost in her own mind to respond. Finally at the car Elsa forces her to speak.

"Anna. earth to Anna!" Elsa gently knocks on the younger girls skull.

The red head turns to the blonde and without any words starts to cry.

"Oh my god Anna are you ok?!" Elsa grabs the girl and pulls her into her. Slowly petting her head.

"mmhpppelphammmm anmmmmdpp-"

"Anna I cannot understand you when you talk like that."

Anna pulls her head from her sister's shoulder, tears streaming down her face. The blonde does her best to wipe them away.

"Els it was so good. It was absolutely amazing and and and" Anna buried her face into the blondes neck again and the crying continued.

"Anna it's okay. I am so glad you liked it. It's okay sweetie."

Elsa kissed the top of her sisters head and Anna came out from the cocoon of hair she was finding comfort in.

"Oh my god I almost forgot! Your gift!"

Anna swung her bag around and pulled out a small bag, handing it to Elsa.

"It's nothing compared to the real thing but I thought you might like it"

Elsa opened the bag and pulled out the snow globe.

"Oh Anna, I love it!"

Elsa smiled warmly at the object in her hands. Slowly turning it to make it snow. Instead of snow green glitter fell around Elphaba and Glinda.

"It's beautiful, thank you so much Anna."

Elsa opened the car door and set the gift inside.

"I have a gift for you too!"

"Yo already took me to this you can-"

Once again Elsa interrupted the girl by pulling her into a kiss. Elsa slowly kissed the red head and pulled her hips closer to her own. The two hit the side of the car and Anna reached her hand into the blondes curled mess of hair. When Elsa pulled away Anna couldn't help but let out a groan of frustration. Elsa just giggled at her.

"I hate when you do that Els!"

The blonde skipped to the other side of the car. They both opened their doors and smiled at each leaned over the seats and kissed the girl another time, then fell into her own seat quickly.

"No you don't."


End file.
